Operation: P.O.I.N.T.
is the second story in the eight episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on January 17, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary: It's night, and a lot of cars are driving down a road. They're all going up a mountain. The KND are all watching. Numbuh 1 thinks that the teenagers are all going to the "Point" to turn into adults because they can't wait to grow up so they can boss kids around. Numbuh 1 says they have to find the coordinates of the teenager-to-adult factory so they can use their "condiment kannon" to shoot mustard there and stop the teenagers. The KND all crawl up the mountain and find the parking lot. They force open the door to try to find some teenagers, and then get really grossed out and retreat (all except Numbuh 2). The impression may be that they found teenagers having "coffee". But it turns out the car was empty and it was just a bunch of really old food in there, Numbuhs 2 and 4 eagerly dig in. Numbuh 1 tells the KND to spread out and find the teenagers. They look in the cars to try to find teenagers, but completely miss teenagers moving around until Numbuh 5 notices them. They see some teenagers going to the "factory". Thinking they've found the coordinates, they send it to the condiment kannon, and it prepares to shoot mustard at the "factory". In two minutes it'll shoot the mustard. They're about to leave, but some adults find them. The adults grab the KND while the condiment kannon is preparing to fire. The adults throw the KND into the Point, but it turns out it's just a roller skating rink (not a factory!), and it's Kids' Nights, so kids can skate also. The cannon in outer space fires, flooding the whole mountain with mustard. The Point slips off the mountain because of the mustard. Everyone in it gets really mad at the KND, and change their treehouse into a temporary roller skating rink so they can still roller skate. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Villains *Julie *Marty *Meg *Teens *Bouncers Locations *Record Store *High School *The Point *Sector V Treehouse 2x4 Technology *S.P.I.C.E.R. *V.E.G.G.I.E. *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *S.P.L.O.R.C.K. *K.L.A.W.N.C.H.E.R. *L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. *Receivers *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. *Signal Tower Transcript Operation: P.O.I.N.T./Transcript Trivia *The guards also appear in Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. as Mr. Mogul's men. *Sexual innuendo is used heavily in this episode and is used as a premeditated misunderstanding of the episode's premise. *If you look closely, you can see Marty the teenager and his girlfriend Julie rollerskating with other people. *Marty the teenager sounds like Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274, later ex-supreme commander of the Kids Next Door). *This is also one of few episodes to feature teenagers who are not Teen Ninjas. **Furthermore, this is the only one to only have normal teenagers and no Teen Ninjas. *In the last scene, where the teenagers are roller skating in the Tree House, several teenagers appear repeatedly. Gallery P.O.I.N.T. Category:season 1 Category:Team episodes Category:Without villains Category:Episodes with bad endings